Entretenida Cita
by Anniih
Summary: Luego de la declaración, Alfred la invitó a una cita. Todo iba bien, hasta que el celular de Rose comenzó a sonar. *USAxFem!UK, AU*


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Continuación de "Una declaración". Por mí, tendría una cita con Alfred.

**Pareja: **USAxFem!UK/AlfredxRose.

Dedicado a las personas que pidieron la cita entre la parejita ^^

.

* * *

><p><strong>Entretenida Cita<strong>

**.**

En el día estaba metida en un dilema que parecía el fin del mundo, elegir el camino correcto a la sobrevivencia. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Rojo o gris? ¿Largo o corto? ¡No sabía que vestido ponerse! Tuvo que meditar muy bien como sería la salida. Iba a salir con Alfred, tener una cita con él. Con Alfred…Alfred…no era necesario colocarse el vestido corto de color rojo escarlata. El gris le llegaba a las rodillas, era decente a su edad y para una cita. Así que se puso ese y unos zapatos de tacón negros, bastante brillantes cuando la luz choca con ellos. Y una chaqueta si es hace frío.

En el caso de Alfred, Matthew le aconsejó una tenida entre rojo, blanco y negro. El estadounidense prefería unos jeans no pantalones de vestir que le hacían ver incómodo. Chilló, reclamó, no era una cita a la Casa Blanca. Finalmente salió ganando. Unos jean normales, una camisa negra, una chaqueta de tonalidad roja bastante oscura y zapatillas negras. Sí…zapatillas.

Todo listo, el canadiense le dio buena suerte y una barra mediana de chocolate en el caso de que a la inglesa le diera hambre. Y si no, que sea un regalo antes de su derretimiento.

Momentos después de encontrarse en el sitio planeado sin elegir restaurante o algo especifico para la cita, Rose simplemente pidió…nada. Solo quería que Alfred fuera él, que usara el ingenio en hacer esta cita muy especial. Para el menor fue suerte, pues no gastaría dinero en cosas de alto costo.

El chico solo tiene que hacer las cosas bien, divertirse, hacerla reír. Sí, esa es su principal misión, hacerla reír, ver su linda sonrisa. Aunque ya la vio sonreír antes, necesita hacerlo pero con sus estupideces.

El brazo de la joven inglesa sostiene el de él mientras mira las calles. Han estado caminando desde hace rato sin nada bueno donde pasar. Creía que el menor de verdad se las ingeniaría. Decepción.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―de repente Alfred detiene el paso indicando a distancia de un gran puesto que parece tecnológico, donde más allá se ve una feria de entretenimiento.

Rose esfuerza la vista detrás de sus lentes.

―Al parecer es un concurso de Guitar Hero.

―Es entretenido. ―dice él extendiendo los labios de oreja a oreja emocionado con ir a concursar y ganar.

― ¿Eh? ―sobresalta― ¿Vas a jugar? ¿Y la cita?

―Tener entretención en la cita no hace nada malo ―guiña un ojo y la suelta―. ¡Yo iré a jugar!

No es cierto, ¡no es verdad! ¡No puede cambiarla por un concurso de videojuego! ¡¿Acaso ella no es importante? ¡¿No que le gustaba tanto?

No entres en alteración Rose, calma, calma. ¿No querías ver ingenio en él, algo entretenido? ¡Ahí tiene frente a sus ojos verdes! Será una cita muy divertida y no lo dejará escapar…no dejar escapar a Alfred.

―Entonces yo también jugaré. ―menciona la joven de cabello largo y rubio ajustándose las gafas.

― ¿Tú, jugar? ―enseguida gira hacia ella aguantando la risa― ¡Jajajajajaja~! ¡Bromeas! ―de tanta adrenalina del buen chiste de la británica, se les escapan lágrimas.

Rose lo mira molesta. No es molestia. Es el hecho de que se burle por una mujer. ¿Acaso una mujer no puede jugar al Guitar Hero? Si tan solo supiera de que realmente toca una guitarra de verdad. Hará papilla al chico que le gusta y le cerrará la boca para siempre.

― ¿Tienes miedo de perder Alfred Jones? ―desafiante cruza los brazos alzando una ceja con indiferencia y reto.

Alfred calla. Pestañea y entrecierra los ojos. ¿Miedo de ella? ¡Ja!

―Por supuesto que no.

Y de esa manera tan romántica de dos jóvenes enamorados recién comenzando de una futura relación no aceptada por ahora, corren a colarse entre la muchedumbre hasta coger sus respectivas guitarras del juego.

A velocidad de la luz Alfred elige una canción de los _Guns' N Roses_, su especialidad en el juego para masacrar a la de orbes esmeraldas dejándola resentida al no ganarle en elegir ella. Quería una de _Sex Pistols._ Maldición.

Se acomodan bien esperando el juego. Por mientras estiran sus extremidades y preparan los dedos.

Empiezan.

La música suena, fluye como agua sin ruidos de perder puntos o equivocarse en la misma guitarra en presionar un botón. Van fenomenales, la gente presente no puede creer esa maestría de la pareja, concentradas en la pantalla sin mirarse del uno al otro.

No obstante, Alfred arruga en puente entre sus cejas. Rose le va superando, sus puntajes son demasiado altos, ¡no la alcanzará! ¡¿Pero cómo demonios hizo para llegar allí?

"_No puedo creerlo… ¡No voy a perder, aunque la ame!__"_ Grita pensando tomando toda su energía en dedicarse a ser triunfador.

Es un espectáculo. El publico llega hasta a manifestarse:

― ¡Es increíble!

― ¡Miren esos puntajes! ¡Son muy rápidos!

― ¡Vamos, vamos!

Están divididos. Algunas apoyan al chico y la otra mitad a la chica.

― ¡Rose! ―exclama el norteamericano teniendo una idea en la cabeza, entusiasmado en ser él el ganador para hacerlo.

― ¡¿Qué? ― responde preguntando, ni siquiera entiende por qué gritó.

― ¡El que gane pedirá en formar nuestra relación! ―¿qué le está diciendo?

― ¡¿El ganador pedirá el noviazgo? ―quiere estar segura de haber oído mal.

― ¡Sí! ―afirma un poco cansado.

―Okay! ―no se toma el tiempo de analizar, solo acepta el trato hasta terminar el juego.

Tres minutos pegados tocando la guitarra del juego, se da a conocer el ganador. Los nuevos fan's se emocionan y un señor se acerca a levantar el brazo del triunfador. Inolvidable competencia.

― ¡Y la ganadora es la señorita Rose Kirkland!

―Gracias…no aplaudan mucho. ―se avergüenza coloreando los pómulos sintiéndose ganadora de boxeo o algo así.

―Perdí… ―bueno, Alfred agacha la cabeza entristecido. Ahora tiene otra mujer que le gana, ¡se siente tan…mal! Solo espera que nadie sepa de esto, ¡nadie! Tiene suficiente con oír a Iván recordándole en hacer un gallito a la vietnamita, donde salió perdiendo, lo cual la retó a que se golpearan… Bien, fue lo más tonto pelear con una mujer, pero su orgullo estadounidense estaba en juego. De todas formas salió perdiendo con una cosa llamada _Qwan Ki Do_, algo así dijo la de cabello negro. ¡Conste que solo se dejó ganar porque era mujer!

…Claro.

¡Y ahora pierde con otra mujer! ¡Tres veces! ¡No, Dios!

Rose lo había jalado del brazo para hacerlo reaccionar, sacarlo del mundo de "Soy un perdedor". Tenía que animarlo. Hallar un puesto de juegos adecuado para el muchacho del rizo le hará sonreír otra vez. Lo encuentra.

― ¡Alfred, mira! ―con esa alza de voz risueña lo lleva a la atracción― El ganador tendrá un premio, y quiero ese peluche de conejo.

El americano levanta la cabeza. Se fija en el peluche de conejo blanco, de ojos negros mirándolos sin pudor. Brillan mucho. Lee su mente, quiere estar con Rose, quiere ser adoptado. ¿Y cómo obtenerlo? Solo debe golpear la plataforma y hacer la campana sonar allá arriba. Está seguro que esa cosa mide la fuerza.

Exhala.

―No creo que pueda. Perdí recién y no tengo fuerzas para esto ―niega con la cabeza desanimándola―. Lo siento Ro-

Sus tontas palabras silencian al sentir el contacto de los labios europeos sobre su mejilla derecha, el cual se enrojece adquiriendo sorpresa en su persona. ¡Le besó la mejilla! ¡La mejilla! ¡Le besó!

Ella se aleja. Él voltea la cabeza lentamente atontado.

― ¿Por mí? ―ladea la suya y coloca los brazos detrás de su espalda. Curca dulcemente los labios.

Alfred piensa.

…

…

…

― ¡Déjenselo al héroe! ―el beso de Rose le devuelve la energía apresurándose en tomar entre sus manos el martillo gigante. ¡Ganará ese peluche! ¡Ese conejito se irá para la casa!― _One, two, three…!_

¡La pobre campana sale disparada de su lugar!

― ¡Dios mío, tiene demasiada fuerza! ―el señor del puesto sobresalta sin creer esa fuerza sobrehumana. ¿De qué planeta es ese chiquillo escolar? ¿El hijo de Superman?

Sea como sea, le da el premio al ganador. El ganador sonríe y le da el premio a la joven rubia.

―_Thank you. _―agradece abrazando el peluche mientras Alfred sonríe entre dientes rascándose la cara, apenado y contento a la vez. La hace sonreír. ¡La hace sonreír! Se ve demasiado tierna teniendo en sus brazos el conejito blanco.

Siente un alivio. Sabía que sus momentos tontos haría algo bueno, después de todo le dijo que era tierno. Se siente un niño enamorado… ¿eso es patético? ¿Sentir amor es patético? No, verdad que no. Es un sentimiento hermoso que le costará arrancárselo del corazón. Tampoco desea hacerlo, jamás.

Ya es tarde. Deben regresar a sus hogares o sus padres los retaran.

Despidiéndose del día de hoy, de lo entretenido de la cita; la cita más entretenida y linda que han tenido, sus pasos se detienen en una cuadra antes de doblar a otra calle. Sin pudor existente desde la feria vienen con sus manos entrelazadas.

Ambos suspiran y no dicen nada más. Únicamente intentan no mirarse.

El menor toma el valor en hablar.

―Bien…tú ganaste la apuesta ―no olvida lo de las guitarras. Luego susurra para si mismo―. Debería hacerlo yo.

Rose tartamudea y suelta la mano americana. Ay no, tiene que pedirle ser su novio aunque es el deber de él, pero así fue la apuesta.

Aun así…pensándolo detenidamente, ¿será correcto ser novios tan rápido? Solo ayer dejaron libres sus declaraciones. Tampoco es tan fácil, además lo que le enseñó mamá acerca de cuidarse de quien sea y estar segura de que sus hermanos no anden amenazando a medio mundo, sobre todo el mayor.

Carraspea la garganta.

―Pues yo…no lo sé ―llama la atención de Alfred―. Sé que me gustas mucho, pero…es muy apresurado.

Mete las manos en los bolsillos, de igual forma piensa en ello.

―Tampoco quiero adelantar las cosas. ―aunque se entristece un poco, pero es lo mejor. Quien sabe si esto no funcionará.

―Aun así, podremos salir más a menudo. ―agrega brindando esperanzas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices enserio? ―no lo cree de esas oportunidades en salir en otras ocasiones. La próxima vez la invitará al cine.

Rose acierta ante la pregunta de Alfred.

― ¡Yahoo! ―alegre alza los brazos y agradece al mundo por esta oportunidad, dando vueltas sin salir de su posición. Con todo ese entusiasmo pegado en su cuerpo, se lo transmite a la joven abrazándola de un segundo a otro, sin que ella se percatase.

No hay ningún ruido. Todo es mudo para ambos, únicamente el viendo los acompaña sembrando un agradable ambiente y nerviosismo dentro de sus prendas que se sienten acolchadas de alguna manera.

Rose no lo abraza. Sus manos yacen entre su pecho y el del estadounidense, sosteniendo su peluche. ¿Cómo le corresponderá? Sus manos están ocupadas, pero…con esfuerzo y querer hacerlo puede. Desliza los brazos por debajo sin hacer nada difícil hasta llegar a los lados de la cintura. Empuña entre la chaqueta.

Alfred la siente abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose. Los vuelve a cerrar acobijado, no le gustará salir de ahí. Está tibio y perfumado.

Pocos segundos después, alejan sus rostros lentamente chocando sin querer las miradas. Aquel momento es intenso y duradero, como si la luz de sus orbes dijeran todo lo que sienten sin borrar el sonrosado en sus pómulos, en los dos.

Alfred la sostiene de los hombros sin dejar de observarla, estando bastante tenso que ni un pie puede mover.

Rose anda en las mismas, presionando el peluche contra su pecho. De repente, desciende los parpados, entendiéndose lo siguiente, sin necesidad de decirlo con palabras. Incluso el menor entiende.

¿Ahora debe besarla? ¡Cielos! Está muy nervioso y ni siquiera sabe si lo hará bien o no, o si sus labios son ásperos y secos y… ¡argh!

Pensar en malas no saldrá nada bonito. Sus labios heroicos irán a ella y se sentirá como héroe. Es un héroe, o sea todo de él es perfecto.

Cierra los ojos. Los presiona bajando la cara al frente de la inglesa. Las mariposas en el estómago no le dejan concentrarse en hallar la boca contraria. Ni siquiera la ha besado y ya siente las piernas temblar.

Se acerca más. Va haciendo desaparecer los centímetros que los mantienen separados…

Muy cerca. Siente su respiración.

Cerca…

…cada vez más cerca…

El celular de Rose comienza a sonar interrumpiendo todo el momento. ¡¿Por qué~?

Enseguida y todavía con nervios, Alfred se hace a un lado marcando un puchero y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Rose contesta la llamada con dificultad ya que los dedos le titiritan y en aguantarse en hacer trizas el aparato por lo descortés que es.

Sencillamente es mamá diciéndole en dónde estaba y a que hora iba a llegar a casa.

―Es mi madre, debo llegar a casa.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―quiere ganar más tiempo a su lado antes de terminar el día.

Niega con la cabeza curvando los labios. ―No te preocupes, iré sola, sé donde vivo.

Y no dicen nada más, porque no saben que más agregar para despedirse.

―Em…

―Bien…nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. ―menciona ella apenada y el chico acierta.

Una nueva duda nace, del por eso lo apenada. No sabe si hacerlo o no, ya lo hizo antes, así que no será problema, ¿no? Solo es despedida.

Se pone en puntillas aproximándose en depositar un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda de Alfred, dejándolo más idiota de lo que se encuentra, donde miles de corazones se vuelven locos en el aire y uno dentro suyo. Regresa a su posición.

―Gracias por lo de hoy, lo pasé muy bien ―sonríe. Camina a la dirección que debe tomar para su casa―. Espero que se repita.

Intenta responderle si no fuera por tener la garganta presionada por tanta sorpresas juntas en un día. Da todo su esfuerzo en liberar su voz.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―las próximas citas las hará más divertidas si así lo desea.

Posteriormente no hay tristeza en decir "Adiós". ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? Hoy fue un día maravilloso donde la pasaron súper bien. Se rieron, se gritaron, jugaron, ganaron premios, se abrazaron, ¡y casi se besaron! Claro, todo hubiese estado completo si no fuera por lo último.

En fin, están esperanzados.

Comparten la última sonrisa hoy. Hacen una señal de manos diciéndose "Nos vemos".

Alfred la ve marcharse de espalda. Se queda parado viéndola y confirmado que no le suceda malo hasta verla desaparecer en el camino. Suspira como chiquillo enamorado tocándose las mejillas. ¡Tiene dos besos, en las dos! Se siente en el cielo, flotando entre las nubes y cayendo a un colchón de suaves y sutiles plumas.

Bien, también debe regresar a casa. Le contará a Matthew lo perfecto que fue todo y le pedirá unos cuantos consejos más. Tal vez utilizar sus manos en la cocina, prepararle chocolates en forma de corazón…

¿Chocolate?

¡Maldición, se le olvidó regalarle el chocolate! ¡Debe alcanzarla!

― ¡Espera! ―comienza a correr con toda sus fuerzas― ¡Rose, te tengo un chocolate!

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ahí está, una cita divertida. Ay Alfred… ¿cómo tan olvidadizo? Ojalá la alcanzases en el camino y no en la casa, te encontrarás con unos hermanos _adorables xD_

Ojalá les haya gustado. Personalmente, si quiero algo divertido tendría una cita con Alfred, pero para algo serio sería con Arthur :3

Esop.

Nos vemos, cuídense!

_Review's?_


End file.
